Requiem
by Firepelt
Summary: Christine, after seeing her Angel for the last time gets a second chance.
1. In Which Christine Remembers

**Requiem** – A Phantom of the Opera Fan fiction

_By Firepelt_

_**AN: **I do not own POTO. Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber do. I am not either of them. D:_

**Chapter One**: _In which Christine Remembers_

It was a dark and stormy night. Christine looked back at the opera house from her carriage and saw the flames licking the beautiful framework of her old home. It had been like a dream, how it had all happened. She didn't remember much, but she remembered his cries, his tears, and his kiss. She remembered her Erik. Her lost Phantom of the Opera.

***

_Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair!_

Erik dragged Christine by the arm to his lair and threw her to the ground. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his golden eyes flashed. He pushed a candelabrum to the ground and angrily lunged at his beautiful pipe organ. The haunting violin was soon in pieces and Erik dropped to the ground.

"Why?" he cried, looking at her, and watching her face. He clawed at his own face and stood up. He turned away from her and she began to cry.

"Erik…I…"

"You've made your choice Christine." Erik murmured, his voice broken with sobs. He retreated to his bedroom, where the coffin laid waiting for him. Christine slowly followed him and she put her hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and raised his hand, as if to strike her across the face, but he hesitated. A noise was heard at the gate, and Erik knew who it was.

"I do believe we have a guest," he growled as he walked toward the lake.

"Free her!"

Raoul's voice cut through the silence. Erik looked at the handsome youth, and smiled.

"She belongs to me now." He hissed, pulling Christine to his side. She squirmed and looked at Raoul.

"Do what you like with me but free her!" Raoul cried, banging on the gates of Erik's lair.

"Very well, monsieur…" Erik said as he waded into the water. He opened the gate and Raoul ran in. it was too quick for Christine to process, but Erik had Raoul pinned to the gate. A noose was around Raoul's neck, and the young sailor struggled. He reached behind him and pulled out a gun. Erik backed away, dropping the rope. Raoul struggled to free himself, but Christine found herself wading into the water to free him. Taking her in his arms, Raoul pointed the gun at Erik. There was a loud bang and Erik put his hand over his chest. He stumbled backward and retreated to the land, and then to his pipe organ. The beautiful instrument's pipes were twisted and broken; Erik's doings, and the ivory keys were stained with dried and fresh blood. Christine broke free from Raoul's grasp and ran to Erik.

"Oh, Angel, you have deceived me…" she whispered. Erik turned his head so that the handsome side was showing. He smiled half-heartedly and looked away.

"Go…" he whispered.

Christine couldn't believe her ears. She stared in shock at him and stepped a little closer to him.

"I told you to go." Erik growled at her, his voice getting weaker.

Christine touched Erik's face and he turned to her.

"I love you," he whispered to her as he stood up. His legs were shaking and blood had soaked his poet's shirt. He stumbled away from her, but she followed him. Her voice was barely audible, but Erik knew what she meant.

Steeping forward, Christine pressed her body against Erik's and kissed him on the lips. Her arms wrapped around his waist and he sighed.

"I cannot keep you here, Christine." He said, trying to push her away.

Christine looked hurt, sadness filling her beautiful blue eyes, but Erik knew that he was the reason for all her pain. He could not keep her in darkness forever. She was a creature of the light, and did not belong in Hell. She did not belong with the Phantom.

"Erik… I…" Christine whispered, but Erik placed a finger over her lips to silence her. She began to sob and he backed away from her.

"Christine…" he whispered as he dropped to the ground.

Christine ran to his side and kissed him again. "I want to stay here with you… I made a mistake, Erik; I want you to forgive me."

"No, Christine, it is I who must ask for forgiveness." Erik whispered as he closed his eyes. Christine took his hand and squeezed it.

"I will not let you die here, Erik."

Erik tries to wriggle away from Christine's grasp, but much of his strength had been drained. "You must leave, Christine. You must leave before they find you!" he cried.

Christine looked back toward Raoul, who waited by Erik's boat.

"Christine! I hear them! Come with me now!" the young vicomte called to the soprano. Yet Christine did not leave Erik's side.

"Raoul, leave me with him." She called back. It was futile though, for by the time Raoul had reached her side, Erik's body was cold, and his heartbeat was slowing rapidly.

"Come Christine. He's almost dead. There's no hope of saving him now." Raoul said, putting his hand on Christine's shoulder.

Christine finally gave in and took Raoul's hand. She walked toward the boat and climbed in. Raoul got in after her and began to row the boat away.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…_

_Let me lead you from your solitude…_

Erik wearily got up from the ground as he heard Christine's voice singing in the distance. It was the voice that he had trained, the voice he had lifted from the ground, the voice he had made soar. Yet it was leaving him forever. True, he was saddened by the fact, but he knew it was right.

_You alone can make my song take flight…_

Erik cried out to Christine, but he knew she wouldn't return. There was no way that she would.

_IT'S OVER NOW, THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT!_

Erik wandered over to the nearest mirror and uncovered the glossy surface. He smashed his fist against it and it cracked, distorting the image of his face even more. Without Christine, he was nothing. Without her, there was no point in his sorrowful life.

And by the end of the night, The Phantom of the Opera was dead.


	2. In Which Christine Discovers

**Chapter Two** –_ In which Christine Discovers_

It had been five years since Christine had last seen Erik. He was lonely, she remembered, and she had left him for Raoul. But she knew that she had made the wrong choice. It was Erik that she loved. Not Raoul. Raoul was a friend, and nothing more to her. She had made the wrong choice, and now it was all over. Erik must have been captured, for he was mortally wounded by Raoul's bullet. He could not have escaped.

_You alone can make my song take flight…_

Christine turned toward the large window in her room. It was open and the drapes were fluttering in the wind. A rose was lying on the ground inside the window. It was a crimson colour and she walked forward to examine it more closely. As she got nearer, a milky image of a man appeared by the rose. He wore a white tailcoat with a poet's shirt underneath it. His cape and pants were white as well, and his boots were a light grey colour. It was Erik. His white mask was a dead give away, but his hair was white as well. Christine gasped and tried to embrace him.

As she approached, he stepped back, looking at her sadly. His golden eyes looked vapid, and he was so pale. He looked like a ghost.

"Christine…" he whispered, "You cannot come back to me. I am only here as a ghost. If I drag you down too, I would never forgive myself."

Christine was puzzled. She didn't understand what Erik meant.

"Are you… dead?" she asked him, finally getting close enough to touch his hand. To her surprise, her hand went right through his.

"Oh, Erik!" she cried as she ran back to her bed. She threw herself on it and began to weep.

"I hate to see you cry, sweet Christine…" Erik's silky voice whispered in her ear.

She looked up and saw that he was sitting beside her. He could not touch her though. Christine knew that she would never be able to lie in his arms ever again. He was a ghost now. A real ghost, neither living nor dead, but cursed to wander for eternity.

"Kiss me, Erik," she cried, wiping the tears from her eyes. She leaned forward and closed her eyes.

Erik leaned forward to kiss her, but the kiss never arrived. Instead, she heard weeping. She opened her eyes to see that Erik was crying. He took off his mask, revealing his deformed face and buried his face in his hands.

"I cannot kiss you, Christine, for my kiss will bring your death."

Christine tried to hold Erik's hand, but he pulled away. "Erik, kiss me and free me from this pain. I would rather die than live without you!"

"Who's is that voice?"

Raoul knocked on the door of Christine's room. She looked sadly at Erik who faded away. Flopping down on her pillow, Christine began to sob again. Raoul opened the door and found his wife in hysterics. She didn't say anything to him, but only wept in his arms.

"What is it, my dear?" Raoul asked her as she looked up into his icy eyes.

"He's here… always here…" Christine whispered as she looked toward the window.

Raoul's gaze drifted over to the window as well, where he spotted the rose. He went to pick it up, but it disintegrated in his hand. Christine screamed and fell onto the bed. She looked up at the ceiling of the room, trying to clear her mind of the thoughts of Erik, but to no avail. He was the Phantom of the Opera. He would always be there, inside her mind.

_Christine, Christine…_

Christine looked over at Raoul, who was stroking her hair. He smiled at her and kissed her lips. She pushed him away, and cried out in anguish. Raoul was shocked. Christine had rejected him. Slowly, he got up and headed toward the door.

"You'll feel better in the morning, Christine." He said, before closing the door behind him.

_Little Lottie thought of everything and nothing…._

"Sweet child, do not cry."

Christine sat up and looked around. A strange voice emanated from her mirror. Yet the voice was not Erik's. It was the voice of a woman. Christine looked over at the mirror and approached it.

"Who are you?" she asked the voice.

"I am the angel of music." The voice said.

Christine looked into the mirror and saw the face of an elderly woman. Although the woman's hair was white, her face showed no signs of age. It was in her eyes that the age was.

"Angel, why did you not come to me when I needed you?"

"You did not need me, dear child. You had Erik."

_Had._

Christine hated that word for what it meant. She had Erik once, but he had gone. She had loved Raoul, but she fell in love with another. She had a father, but he passed away. She had friends, but they had left her. She was now only the lonely Comtesse de Chagny.

"Where is Erik now?" Christine asked the angel in the mirror.

"He is dead, Christine He died when they took his lair."

Christine cried out and buried her face in her hands. She had killed Erik by performing in his opera. She had played Amanita, and she had betrayed Don Juan. Erik was dead because of her.

"He will return to you, Christine, but you will have to win him back. If you fail to regain his love, then you shall wander as he does now, forever in between life and death." The angel said.

Christine knew that she would do anything for Erik. She would go through hell for him. She loved him more than anything. "I understand, angel." She said.

The angel nodded, and waved her hand. Christine felt the world spinning around her, as time seemed to stop, rewind, and fast forward again. Then, her world went black.


	3. The White Doe

**AN:**_OKAY. HERE'S THE REASON (or one of them) that this is rated M. THERE IS SEX HERE, MY DEAR READERS. _

**Chapter 3** – _The White Doe_

Christine woke up in Erik's bed. She stretched and got up. Silently, she approached the pipe organ, where Erik was sleeping. She tried to call out to him, but no voice came from her throat.

"Are you willing to be mute to the one you love?"

The angel's voice circled around Christine.

She nodded and put her hand over her heart, and pointed to Erik._ Our love will be stronger than my words could ever be._

Erik's hand fell on the keys of the organ, producing a horrid sound of discord. He jolted awake and looked over at Christine. His eyes suddenly shimmered with a new light, and he walked over to her.

"Are you a spirit, or reality, my White Doe?" he asked, his voice shaking as he reached out to touch Christine's hand.

She blushed and pointed to her throat. _I can't say anything to you, Erik… It's me… Christine Daaé… Don't you remember?_

Erik looked at Christine and smiled. "How did you get here?" He looked around and saw the broken mirror. "Did you get through that way?"

Christine shrugged. She honestly didn't know how she had gotten back to Erik's lair. Erik took her hand and led her over to the pipe organ. It was unscathed, and looked like he had never touched it to begin with. The haunting violin was hanging from the wall, along with assorted masques.

Erik sat down and began to play a new tune on his organ. He looked at Christine and indicated to the seat, moving over so that she could sit next to him. Only the magic of the Angel of Music could have let Erik be so sweet to her. He had forgotten her, but she knew that they were meant to be together. Erik began to sing; his beautiful voice had an airy tone to it, like rose petals drifting on the wind. He sang of a white doe, and a hunter who was unable to kill the beautiful animal. Christine felt her eyes water. The white doe was she and the hunter was he. She leaned forward and touched the unmasked side of Erik's face, and he stopped singing. He looked sadly at her and pushed her hand away.

"My sweet White Doe, you may never see the face of Erik."

Christine looked sad, and Erik shook his head. He touched the mask on his face and looked at her. She was still curious, and she was willing to do anything to see his full face again.

Slowly, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Erik gave in to the kiss, feeling warmth shoot through his body. Christine wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and he gave a soft moan. It was then that she remembered. Erik had never felt love before. All he had known was darkness, and before, she only added to his darkness. Now she wanted to make his world light. Before she could think about what she was doing, she broke the kiss and grabbed Erik's mask. It came off easily in her hand, and he quickly raised his hand to his face, covering the scars.

"My White Doe… why?" he cried as he turned away from her. Christine held his mask close to her heart and began to cry. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and she reached out to Erik. Her hand touched his shoulder, and he looked over at her.

"You betrayed me," he whispered as he hung his head in shame.

Christine dropped the white mask and wrapped her arms around Erik's shaking body. He looked up at her and she took his hand away from his face. He quickly buried his face in her shoulder. She stroked his lush, black hair and let her tears fall. Why had she taken his mask? It was his only protection against the world, and he needed it. She reached down and picked up the mask. He looked into her eyes and took her hand.

"You are not afraid of Erik's face?"

Christine shook her head and placed a soft kiss on Erik's scarred cheek. He shuddered and touched her cheek.

"This is not the worst, though, my sweet," he said as he pulled the wig from his head. His blonde hair fell in wisps across his face and he dropped the wig on the ground. Christine stroked his hair again and smiled.

_I am not afraid, Erik. I love you… I've always loved you. It was never Raoul. Only you…_

He got on his knees and took her hand and kissed it, soft tears till rolling down his cheeks. It was then that Erik knew. Christine was the woman that he wanted to live the rest of his life with.

"My White Doe, I love you." He said as he stood up and kissed her lips.

_Oh, Erik…_ Christine thought. How she wished that he could hear her voice again, how she wished that he would sing with her, making the music of the night. But it could not be. Erik would never hear her voice, even if they did live happily for the rest of their days.

"Sweet child,"

A voice came from the air. It was the voice of the Angel of Music.

"Erik loves you now. He truly does, but you must keep his love past the night of the Masquerade, or you shall be doomed to wander as he did."

_Masquerade? What masquerade?_

Erik took Christine's hand and led her to the swan bed. The two embraced and Erik started to unbutton his shirt. Christine marveled at how perfect his chest was. He was very well built. She smiled at him and placed her little hands on his sculpted chest. He gave a moan and she placed a kiss on his neck. Another moan escaped from his parted lips. The moment was so perfect, and Christine knew that the feeling was right. She was meant to be with Erik forever. Slowly, she placed kisses on his chest and abdomen until she reached his belt. Looking up, she saw that he had closed his eyes in pleasure. He opened his eyes and looked at her beautiful face and placed another kiss on her lips. He didn't know how he had been able to ensnare such a beautiful little angel, but he assumed that she was one of the ballet girls who had lost her way.

_Erik… I need you…_

Christine pulled Erik down on top of her small body and he wrapped his arms around her. He moaned and kissed her passionately. He let go of her only to sit up and unbutton his pants, revealing his arousal to her. She spread her legs and he pulled down her pantaloons. Then, he looked upon her face once again and smiled.

"My sweet White Doe…" he whispered as he positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly, he thrust inside her, feeling warmth wrap around his manhood. Christine arched her back, rolling her hips upon his, receiving another moan. Her breaths became short and fast as he pounded inside of her, his body pressing hers against the bed. The moment was perfect. There was no mistaking it. Soon, the curse would be lifted, and she could live happily with Erik.

But the masquerade… what would happen there? Why would the Angel warn her about it if Erik already loved her? Alas, the White Doe did not truly know the hunter and his urges to prey…


	4. The Light Before the Storm

**Chapter Four** _The Light before the Storm_

The next morning, Christine woke with Erik's arms around her. He was still asleep, she noticed, his breathing the only noise in his lair. She stirred a bit and Erik gasped.

_Did I wake you?_ Her eyes asked him as she stroked his face.

He nodded. "You did wake me, my love, but you are a very pleasing thing to wake up to."

Christine smiled and Erik kissed her cheek. He didn't seem to remember his dreams anymore, for in his eyes she saw that a new life had been placed there. She had made him truly happy. She snuggled up against him and he held her close. The two lay in their bed for a long while, and Erik started to feel a need for her again.

"My White Doe… I…"

She silenced him with a kiss and smiled. Over on the table, there was a quill and ink. She got up and wrapped his cape around her nude body as she moved to take the quill. Erik's eyes never left her, and she returned with a piece of sheet music and the quill. Scrawled on the sheet, in her handwriting was one word.

_Christine._

Erik looked at her. "Is that your name?"

She nodded and he took her hand. The two lovers snuggled under the velvet cape and Erik started to sing.

_Help me make the Music of the Night…_ he sang to Christine as she closed her eyes. Her body was tired, and she gave in to Erik's hauntingly beautiful voice. She let him stroke her hair and kiss her neck and shoulders, sending waves of euphoria through her veins. Erik tried to control his urges, but he needed to be with her in every sense.

"Christine…" he whispered to her as she opened her brown eyes. His golden eyes met hers and he put her hand on his chest. She put her other hand on her own breast and felt his heart beat in unison with hers.

"Stay with me, my sweet Christine..." Erik whispered as he pulled Christine on top of his body. She could feel what he wanted and she willingly gave in to his power. He moaned in pleasure as Christine's body pressed up against his, their limbs tangled together.

***

That evening, Erik prepared a costume for himself for the masquerade. Christine slowly approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned and took her hand.

"Don't think that I've forgotten your dress." He stated as he unveiled a beautiful white gown.

Christine hugged him as she took the dress in her hand. The two looked into each other's eyes and dressed themselves for the masquerade. Erik handed Christine a silky white mask to go with her outfit and took a skull like mask for himself. When he turned to face her again, he was the Red Death himself. He took her hand and led her to the waiting boat and helped her in. She seemed to feel like everything had happened before, but she could not remember why she felt so. Erik rowed the boat away from his lair and back to the other side of the lake where a white horse waited for him. He helped Christine onto the horse's back and took the reins. Leading the horse to a staircase, he let Christine jump into his arms and the two walked up the staircase. Christine then realized why everything looked so familiar. She had walked the same way with Erik so many months ago, when he still was the Phantom and when she still had her voice. She looked around and saw the candelabras lighting the way for her and she remembered singing a duet with Erik as they walked the same hallways.

"Is something bothering you, Christine?" Erik asked.

Christine shook her head. There was nothing wrong at the moment, but she couldn't help wondering about the masquerade.

***

"MASQUERADE!" people sang as they danced around the lobby of the opera house. Christine looked for Erik, but he had disappeared. She wondered where he had gone and heard a girl cry out.

"He's here! The Phantom!"

Christine ran toward the noise and saw Erik standing in his Red Death costume He looked at the girl and leaned toward her. Christine noticed how beautiful she was. Had Erik become so fickle, or was this the angel's test? Christine ran to Erik and he looked back at her. His golden eyes showed no emotion as she approached. He leaned forward and kissed the other girl, silencing her screams. Christine felt anger rush trough her veins. Only a few days ago, Erik had pledged his love for her!

"Erik!"

He turned and looked at Christine. It was her voice. Nothing that beautiful could come from anything but his angel. He looked back at the girl and pushed her away. He approached Christine, who balled her little hands into fists. Behind her appeared the Angel of Music.

"Oh… angel…" Erik pleaded, his voice once again shaking, "Give me one more chance with her… please…"

Christine shook her head. "I have failed you, Angel. Take me away."

Erik watched as Christine was stripped of her life and body, leaving only a ghostly image.

"Poor sad Christine!" the angel of music cried as she approached Erik. "You shall burn for what you have done to her!"

Erik turned back to the other girl, who looked at him, her blue eyes dilated and her body shaking.

"Save me!" he cried to her, but she merely turned from him and ran.

Erik knew that what he had done was wrong, and he needed to find Christine. He knew that there must be a way to bring her back, but he felt unable to move. He slowly got up and picked up Christine's little white mask and fled back to hi lair. He knew that never again would he see her, and as he realized his mistakes everything came rushing back…

Don Juan Triumphant…

Christine had acted in his opera; she had pledged her love for him that night in his lair as he lay dying. He had lost her. She would never return. He cried out in anguish as he reached his lair. Ripping off his mask, he found that his red cape as a little too heavy for him. He discarded it, along with the rest of his clothes and flopped down on his swan bed, tears falling onto the velvet sheets.


	5. Fin Du Fantôme et Mlle Daaé

**Chapter V** _Fin du Fantôme_

Erik woke to find that he was alone. Christine had truly vanished after the masquerade. It was not a horrid nightmare that he had dreamt, but reality that had unfolded that night. Weeks had passed since he had last seen Christine, and he had prayed every night for her to return. She never could return though, and he knew it.

"_If I drag you down too, I will never forgive myself."_

Those were his words to her once. He had loved her when he was the lonely Phantom, and he loved her still. Yet he was truly alone now, never to be loved again. He tried to deny the fact that he could not resist the joys of the flesh; he tried to deny the fact that a pretty face tempted him, but the events of the masquerade had shown his darkest side, the side he never wanted Christine to see. He had been driven by lust for years, and could no longer hide it. He was truly the hunter, and she was the pure White Doe. He hated himself for defiling her; for taking what was not his.

"_She was better off with Raoul."_

Why was this voice taunting him? Was he delusional? She wasn't better off with Raoul. Raoul had made her miserable. He had seen that as a ghost in her room. But his mind raced as he searched for something to wear outside. He had never been outside the opera house, save for when he was trapped in a cage, but he did not plan to be trapped again. He would find Christine and bring her back to life.

***

"Angel… I miss him…"

The water of the lake muffled Christine's soft voice. She was a siren, no longer living, or dead, wandering forever. With her was the Angel of Music, her wings wrapped around Christine's watery body.

"There is only one way to bring him back to you."

Christine perked up and swam to the edge of the lake. Her nymph-like hands pulled her out of the water and she watched as Erik put on a black silk mask and left through the broken mirror. She tried to follow him, but the Angel pulled her back.

"No, Christine. He will not come back to you if you chase him. He must find you."

"I reside in his lake. I am his siren. Why would he not find me?" she asked the angel as she went over to his majestic organ and sat down upon its seat. Her cloudy blue eyes surveyed the room and she smiled. _He'll be back._

"What can I do, Angel?" Christine asked, breaking the dead silence in Erik's lair. The angel looked at her and handed her a silver dagger. Christine gasped.

"No!" she cried as she threw the dagger to the side. She would not kill Erik. Even though she was angry at him, she could not kill him. He was too dear to her, too important. But as the angel said, there was only one way. He would have to die.

***

Erik wandered in the forests for weeks, looking for Christine's soul. He knew she had fled from the masquerade, but to where? He had long since lost the mask he was wearing, and his blonde hair was unkempt. Dirt covered his elegant clothes and he trudged slowly back to the opera house.

It was night. It had to be nighttime for Erik to return to the opera. He could not risk being seen by anyone. He wanted to be kept secret, but the blonde girl must have told others about her 'encounter' with him. He entered through the broken mirror and gasped. There, seated at the organ with a very solemn expression was Christine. Her brown hair was wet and hung across her face. Her blue eyes were clouded over and she had become very pale, almost to the point of looking like a corpse. Yet he could tell that she was alive. She was barely alive, but he knew he could save her.

"Christine!" he called to her as he discarded his cape. She turned to look at him and a tear rolled down her cheek. She stood up and glided over to him, her feet barely touching the ground. There was something about her that was odd to Erik, not only the fact that she was not living or dead. She seemed lost.

"Oh, Christine… how I wish I could take everything back." Erik whispered as he held her tight. She began to sob and he lifted her face to kiss her. She pushed him away with a cry.

"No, Erik! My kiss brings death. I am a siren!"

Erik nodded. "I know, my love. I know, and yet, it doesn't bother me. A life without you is not worth living." He pulled her close again and let her sob in his arms. Christine didn't know what to do. What could she do? She couldn't obey the angel and kill Erik. She loved him, despite his obvious (and inconspicuous) flaws. He took her hand and walked her to the lake. She knew what he wanted.

Slowly, they slid into the water. Erik dove under the water and Christine followed. His eyes pleaded with her to let him die, and she knew that there was no way to stop him from drowning.

"I love you, Erik. I will always love you." She whispered in the water. Erik nodded and she swam to him. She caressed him, soothing him as he died, and pressed her lips to his.

As she let his body fall to the depths of the lake, she prayed for his mortal soul. She knew though, where he was going.

"We've passed the point of no return …" she sang as she dove down to the depths where Erik's dead body lay. She still could get the silver dagger… she knew she could. But instead, she wrapped her arms around Erik's body and cried. She closed her eyes and slept.

_A hundred years passed, and Christine never awoke. Yet she was brought to heaven to rest. She watched every night though, for Erik to return to her. Yet Erik would never arrive. Christine waited out her days in existence alone. Erik was chained forever, his muses dancing around him, tormenting him till the end of time._

_Yet on the darkest of nights when the moon does not shine, and the stars are aligned, Christine walks upon the earth. And she walks in the fifth cellar of the Opera, waiting. And every time she waits, a masked man will arrive. For Christine and Erik could never truly be separated. On those nights, Christine lived, and Erik was free._

_Never ending was the Music of the Night._


End file.
